New deals, New Problems
by MistHawk
Summary: When a prosperous kat and her guardian visit Megakat City on a business trip, a string of thefts leave the SWAT Kat puzzled until a twist in the case lead them into one of the most conflicting fights yet as the two pilots take a real hard look of what is considered right and wrong.
1. Storm warning

I do not own SWAT Kats,

Shade and Shadow are my own characters

This is something born from an idle day in calculus class

First time writting something like this so please remain calm

If i get away from the main characteristics of the cammeo characters shoot me a warning

Enjoy the story.

"A storm is coming," Chance Furlong commented to his friend and partner, Jake, who was working under one of the vehicles that came their way.

"What makes you say that?"Jake Clawson asked reaching vainly for a wench that was out of his reach.

"my fur is standing on end," he admitted nudging the wench in to Jake's reach, "And and uneasy feeling buddy."

Jake grasped the wench and continued working, "A storm is just a storm," he grunted, "Don't worry about it."

"Wish I could share your confidence," Chance muttered to himself as thunder rumbled in the distance of Megakat City.

"This is the perfect place to play,"

A sleek black kat dressed in a black vest and shorts with a strip of cloth around her eyes masking her face. Her amber eyes viewed the city from her perch mimicking a nearby gargoyle as her bare feet gripped the stone and her tail waved back and forth in amusement.

"Shade to Shadow, come in Shadow."

The contacts activated causing her eyes to glow as she responded to the transmission.

"This is Shadow, what's the news Shade?"

"A storm is rolling in," the voice reported calmly, "It should be perfect cover for your mission."

Shadow hummed her agreement as she played with her short cropped hair. "This seems like a fun place, how are you settled?"

"Very comfortably," Shade responded with a hint of a smile in her voice, "A very nice view of the city."

"I'll call back when I'm ready to make entry, Shadow out."

She blinked and her eyes returned to normal before she leapt from her perch into the gloom as the fog rolled in before the storm. The black kat twisted skillfully at the last moment to land neatly on her feet before bounding off as it began to rain.


	2. Entry

Chance tossed and turned in his sleep before he got up. Something was nagging him; he walked down to the garage after pausing to make sure Jake wasn't woken up by his restlessness. Maybe working on the car will help him relax, or take his mind off the itch he couldn't scratch. Chance paused to glance at Jake's notes to see what still had to be worked on, seems there was still some complex stuff to work on, he will leave that to Jake in the morning, for now he will work on what he dared distracted, he lost himself in the mechanics of the car as the storm built up to its peak.

Shadow crept through the rain, padding silently she peered into the museum, everything was quiet. She hummed, taking off a glove and unsheathed an ivory claw and traced a circle in the glass, she sheathed her claw and licked the pad of her hand and gently pressed it to the glass confidant that it wouldn't fall as she drew it from its place. Shadow looked into the building as she put her glove back on ignoring the way her ears flicked the water off.

"Shadow to Shade," she mused causing her eyes to glow "Ready for entry."

"Go ahead Shadow," the voice said "All clear, so fat your objective should be in the same location."

"Should?" Shadow grumbled as she vaulted in with the rain. "That doesn't help me."

"Careful Shadow," Shade warned "Seems that they don't like visitors after hours."

Shadow blinked and the lasers appeared in her vision allowing her to grin.

"I see them," she purred "this is going to be easy if this is all they got."

"Happy hunting Shadow," Shade laughed "Shade out."

The communication was cut but the contacts still shone through the darkness allowing Shadow to slink though the lasers. She used her black coat and the storm to her advantage as she hid from the guards that patrolled the floors until she stood in front of the door marked "Restoration"

"Here we go," She murmured to herself taking off a glove and releasing a claw to pick the lock "it is almost not even considered fun."

"Let's see," She mused brushing pass the cluttered areas "Where is that pesky cane?"

She stopped in front of and ebony cane inlaid with white crystal. "Here we go."

Shadow carefully removed the cane from its case, her tail twitching and placed an envelope in its place. She put the cane in a holder on her back and froze when she heard someone approaching.

"Hello?" Dr. Sinian asked holding a flashlight looking around. "I thought I heard something."

Dr. Sinian turned her back and Shadow struck gently lowering the knocked out doctor to the ground before tugging off the flashlight and leaving the room working her way quickly to her entrance and slipping away after replacing the glass. She was lost in the city when a guard found Dr. Sinian and raised the alarm prompting Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs to jerk the SWAT Kats out of bed.


	3. Opponent sighted

"Nobody is here," T-bone growled on the radio as they flew over the museum again. "Nothing is coming up on the x-ray Ms. Briggs."

"The person that broke in is long gone." Razor agreed "We are coming down now."

T-bone and Razor picked their way thought he cluttered room trying not to knock anything over to where Dr. Sinian and Callie Briggs were waiting.

Shadow crept closer to the Turbokat but knew better than to touch it. She examined it with her eyes, prowling around it drenched in rain with the can still strapped to her back. The SWAT Kats would make interesting opponents. She would love to stay but she had to get back to Shade with her prize. The shadows swallowed the black kat while the explanations were finished.

"Cane of Mr. Merlon Dowen?" T-bon growled "You called us out for a walking stick?"

"This particular "Walking stick" as you kindly put it, belonged to the infamous thief, Merlon Dowen. He was a major player in the development in the city and gained his wealth by stealing the most secured items and selling or collecting them. In fact his collection is what started the museum in the first place." Dr. Sinian said pacing and rubbing her arm where it began to bruise. "But who would want to take it? It wasn't even catalogued yet."

"Frankly I think the Past Master might be the only one who knew about it." Razor said examine the area carefully "But he signals his return with a time vortex."

He picked up the envelope and opened it to scan it.

"In fact I believe we have somebody totally different." Razor handed the letter to Callie who read it aloud to the others in a puzzled voice.

"Thank you for the gift. My partner and Io thank you for the consideration and we will no doubt work out a buissness deal in the near future will all the gifts you seem to have. Pleasant hunting, signed Shade and Shadow."

"Shade and Shadow?" T-bone said doubtfully "Sounds like some want to be villains."

"I don't know T-bone." Razor said thoughtfully "To steal something that wasn't even listed in the museum is kind of crafty to me."

"They are only kats," T-bone argued "Nothing we haven't be up against."

"I belive one of them might be a black kat." Dr. Sinian said quietly. "That is why Ms. Briggs called you here.'

"They were declared outlaws after Merlon Dowen was found and captured, it seems that the black kats were master thieves and chased out of the city, why would one of them return?"

"I think it might be a descendent from Mr. Dowen. Records show that the black kats were very protective of heirlooms. Melon Dowen admitted to taking it form the strong hold of the black kats before they were driven out to the north."

"That is why we didn't want to bring the enforcers into this." Callie said "He would hunt this kat down and most likely make him or her give up the location of the rest of her family. We just need that cane back."

"What is so important about the cane anyway?" T-bone asked leaning against the cage. "If it belonged to the black kats then maybe it belongs with them."

"When what do I show Ms. Lait." Dr. Sinian asked flustered as she looked around the room. "She is coming tomorrow!"

"Ms. Lait?" Razor asked turning to Callie. "Who is Ms. Lait?"

"A prosperous business kat from the far north," Callie sighed "She is coming to think about investing on some recreational areas in the city including the museum."

"That's it?" T-bone yawned stretching. "Come on Razor let's get out of here."

They left hearing Callie trying to comfort the distraught doctor.

"Don't worry, I heard she has a deep interest in the steam punk era."

"Some night this is" Razor said as the jumped into the Turbokat.

"Hopefully that will be the end of our troubles for the night." T-bone grumbled "I'm wet though and though."

"Well at least you know how to swim now." Razor chuckled as they lifted off. "So I don't have to bail you out any longer."

"Oh shut up." T-bone grumbled as they banked and headed to the hangar cutting thought the storm watched by a pair of amber eyes.


End file.
